fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Bird-of-Prey
Bird-of-Prey a.k.a BoP or Prey is a playboy male rogue from Ravena's old days who considers himself a vigilante. Story Prey is a self-proclaimed romanticist vigilante who is trying to find "The One" on FFW. His "Quest for Love" tends to end in hearbreak each time but he is still going strong. He used to court Ravena during her time as Raven's Familiar but she rejected him. He is still an active Rogue and one of the few contacts that Ravena still hangs on to since he can be a sucker to Ravena's "Kitten Eyes". Appearance Prey is an undenialably attractive charming young man with short brownish-golden hair with a few feathers patterned in and golden eyes. He also has a honey-bronzed tan and wears a typical Don Juan outfit accented with gold. He also wears a black and gold eye-mask to give himself a "mysterious feel" but everyone always knows it's him. Personality Prey tends to model himself after the stereotypical playboy characters of anime, most specifically Sanji and Tamaki Suoh from One Piece and Ouran High respectively. He tends to have a dramatic flair with his actions and has a tendency to go through personality phases every few weeks or so. He is also openly perverted but still considers himself the "Lady's Gentleman". Like Sanji, Prey does have very strong sense of chivalry though, such as to never EVER hurt a lady and to always save a damsel in distress. He became a vigilante-type Rogue mostly because he enjoyed the mystique of the character and it catered a lot to his chivalrous spirit. Prey also proves to be an incorigible flirt who courts any pretty face he sets his eyes on. Prey will usually have hearts in his eyes once he spots a pretty girl and immediately would declare her as "The One". However, it would usually end in a comical hearbreak where BoP sinks into a brief depression for a few seconds or minutes before springing back to life. He is a bit delusional which tends to be the reason of his failure at relationships. Prey's pervertedness goes to the level that he would try to bury his face in or cup a feel of any female's breasts. Sometimes, when he is surrounded by pretty women or faced with a stunning beauty, his Pervert Meter would Overload and result in a major nosebleed akin to a geyser. He has what many would call the "Girl-Dar" or "Girl Radar", which allows him to identify a female with one look despite her appearance no matter how boyish-looking making him the first guy to ever address Bella as a girl at first glance. 'Prince Phases' Pery goes through the Prince Phases the most and they tend to last the longest. They usually are "Shining Prince", "Dark Prince", and "Lonely Prince". Shining Prince: Usually is portrayed as the typical prince charming character and most of Prey's actions are inspired by Tamaki Suoh of Ouran High. Dark Prince: This one normally portrays the mysterious, brooding prince character. Lonely Prince: This one tends to draw in the types who are suckers for sensitive guys. Prey tends to act as the quiet, sorrowful looking Prince who is withdrawn. 'Tsundere Phase' Prey acts like a classic Tsundere but this is the one that tends to get him in trouble a lot but it does portray one of the few moments when he is serious. 'Bad-Boy Phase' Bad-Boy Phase tends to portray Prey as the typical rebellious free-spirited bad-boy character that most girls are easily attracted to. Overall speaking, despite his phases, Prey is still considered to be charming by most women. Despite what many would think, Prey is actually not a shallow person and can tell when a woman is putting up a false front or can sense if she has an ugly personality. Pre-Cannon Cannon Weapons and Items Glamour Eye-Mask: More than just a fashion accessory, this mask has the ability to alter it's wearer's appearance with an illusion using a Glamour Spell. This allows BoP to slip past the Admin many a times. Golden Sabre: Prey carries a Fencing Sabre with a gold hilt. Daggers: Prey carries a pair of Daggers on him. One is concealed in his left boot while the other is in his right sleeve. Fraulein: Prey's pet Kelpie who is able to talk and posseses two forms, a beautiful black mare (but becomes white in cold weather) and a stunning young maiden with long wavy hair and blue eyes. Glasses of Eros: BoP briefly gained these glasses which he used for his own personal fun in Tokyo City until Mukurowl was able to eventually snatch them off and destroy them with his talons. Relationships 'Fraulein' Prey was the one who rescued Fraulein from poachers and earned her respect and loyalty. He treats Fraulein like a precious partner more than a pet and enjoys her company. Of course, her being a Kelpie does not stop him from burying his face (or at least trying to) in her bosom when she is her Human Form. He does however cower in fear when Fraulein gives him her infamous "Demon Glare". 'Kurotsubasa' Ravena Felidae/ Raven's Familiar As Raven's Familiar, Prey flirted with the girl everytime they crossed paths but she would always coldly reject him. When he encountered Rave again as Ravena Felidae he became more attacted by her more lively and innocent personality but still gets rejected or blasted away like the old days when he is up to his perverted antics. He usually calls Ravena "Kitten". Felis Needless to say, BoP goes absolutely gaga for the more sensual, mature Felis and is usually the first to fall for her manipulative charm. Punnya (Human Form) BoP absolutely adores Punnya (especially in Human Form) and like he does with Fraulein will bury his face in her bosom only this time more successfully since to Punnya he is only showing affection. Illusionist Owl BoP went completely head over heels for Illu due to her shy, submissive nature. When he found out that Illu was an Owl Hybrid, a fellow bird-of-prey species, he is now convinced that Illu is truly "The One". His attraction to her resulted in a courtship that is still ongoing much to ire of many, especially Ravena, Shadow, and her Aetherion brothers. He calls Illu his "Lavender Angel". Bella BoP's instinct enabled him to identify Bella as female almost instantly. His smooth tongue and charming personality was even able to charm the tomboy briefly until he tried to figure out her three measurements with his hands. The end result; he learned to fly without even using his Devil Fruit. He occasionally calls Bella "Firecracker", and even addresses the nickname when Bella changes. Shadow BoP openly declares Shadow his "Rival in Love" due to him believing that Shadow is holding Illu, Ravena, Cast and Rose as his personal love slaves and that he is a despicable playboy who toys with the hearts of young maidens. He would often openly attack or challenge Shadow much to the boy's annoyance. He usually addresses Shads as the "Accursed Shadow" or "Love Fiend". 'Admin' Cast49 BoP openly flirts with Cast like all the women he meets much to Leon's annoyance and is delusioned to believe that Cast is under the evil 'Love Spell' of the "Accursed Shadow". He refers to Cast as the "Silver Princess". RinaMelody Just like with Cast, BoP never fails to flirt with Rina as well except he gets shot down almost immediately by Rina. He refers to Rina as the "Alabaster Angel". Speedgain BoP constantly and openly mocks Speed whenever they meet. Leon BoP somehow believes that Leon is nothing more than a personal servant to Cast but Leon's sense of chivalry does earn some of BoP's respect. BoP considers Leon a "Gentleman's Rival". Tsubaki Even with Tsubaki, BoP does not back down but he does get violently blasted off into the distance by the girl who holds her utmost loyalty to Speed. Due to her name, BoP calls her the " Wild Camelia". 'Others' BloodXForXMyXRose Rose's young age and small stature sparks BoP's Lolita fetish. As a fellow Rogue, BoP crosses paths with Rose occasionally much to the girl's annoyance. Rose usually rebuffs BoP by blasting him off skyward or setting Mazareth on him. BoP refers to her as the "Rose Princess". Naenia Naenia's mature beauty does undoubtly grab BoP's attention but he gets rejected by her instantly. If he doesn't back down, BoP usually would end up in a solid block of ice on the Admin's doorstep. He calls Naenia the "Glacial Beauty". Fiction Power 'Devil's Fruit Ability (OnePiece)' Tori-Tori No Mi, Model: Falcon. 'Black Leg Style/Diable Jambe (Sanji/One Piece)' BoP is proficient at using the Black Leg Style and it's sub-style Diable Jambe. This includes the ability Sky-Walk. 'Zatara's Magic (Justice League)' BoP can use spells chanting words backwards like Zatara and Zatanna. Original Power 'Charm of Eros' Charm of Eros grants Prey the ability to temporarily subject any female to his will. He can only use the ability once a day or it will drain his energy. While he is able to use it on generally any female species the power does not work on strong-willed individuals (or lesbians, but that's another story). Techniques/Magic 'Black Leg Style/Diable Jambe' Refer to page: Kicking Techniques Music Themes Guilty Beauty Love by Miyano Mamoru Quotes "En Guarde Cretin!" "Sweet Fair Maiden! I knew when I laid eyes on you that were The One!" "We must be tied by the Red String of Fate!" "Great Love of my Life! You've returned to me!" "Till we meet again Fair Maiden!" (To Ravena) BoP: Oh Kitten, I knew you cared for me deep down! Rave: Don't count on it. ---- BoP: So we meet again dear Sweet Kitten! It must be fate that has reunited our love at last! Rave: Which love? The one where I love to knee you in the crotch or the one where you love to receive a free flying lesson? ---- BoP: Oh you do enjoy teasing me so, Kitten~. Why don't you just admit the feelings you habor for me deep down? Rave: Hatred, Disgust and Annoyance. ---- BoP: Sweet Kitten, the love of your life has returned to you~! (Happily leaps into the air and flies towards Ravena aiming for her chest) Rave: (Raises a foot in the air and connects it with BoP's face) ---- BoP: Oh Kitten, your cuteness and beauty is so overwhelming I could just explode! Rave: Now there's an idea. Best one I've heard you say yet. ---- BoP: My darling Kitten, my love for you is so strong that I could die!!! Rave: (Sarcastic hopeful tone) Oh would you? ---- (To Fraulein) BoP: Dear Fraulein, please comfort my sorrow by letting me nestle in your wonderful chest! Fraulein: (Still in horse form) -_- u What's stopping you? BoP: Don't tease me, Kelpie! You know what I'm talking about! Fraulein: And you know my answer. BoP: (Looks Hopeful) Yes? Fraulein: -_- Grow a Pair, you big Lobox. ---- (To Shadow) "Foul Love Fiend! Prepare to face the wrath of thy blade!" "I shall liberate thy beautiful maidens from thou Evil Enchantment cast upon them!" "En Guarde Accursed Shadow!" ---- (To Bella) BoP: You must be the Hynageneral or Bella as they call you. *Bows* You sure are a lovely lady as your name says so. Bella: Now there's a first. Most usually mistake me for a boy on the spot. BoP: *Laughs* Well now there why would they mistake such a sweet girl for a boy, especially one with a soft face and *undoes Bellas ponytail* beautiful hair and kind eyes! Besides my girl-sense is always accurate, and it is telling me that you are a girl. Bella *Blushing*: Flatterer Bop (hands twiching): Although there is one thing that I am most curious about you're body. Bella: Huh? (Quickly unzips her Chunnin flask jacket and touches her chest area and gives it a squeeze) Bella: *whole body shivers and her hair stands up* BoP: Humm, I have to say A-cup. Small but perky, but it suits you. *Cue Bella turning into Franky (One Piece) with BoP's hands on the cyborgs chest, as said cyborg had a evil-scary aura around him as he lifted his right arm.* Bella/Franky: Franky Punch! (Cue punching BoP into the next stratosphere, and covers his chest with his left arm) DONT YOU GO AND DARE DO THAT AGAIN WHEN I AM IN MY REAL FORM, JUST BECUSE YOU ARE ONE OF KITTY-GIRL'S FELLOW ROUGE DOSENT MEAN I WILL GO EASY ON YOU IF YOU GO AND DO IT AGAIN! (Yelling in the air where he punched him) Rave: *Looks towards the sky and whistles* Not bad, Bells!! ---- (Bellas recuting quote everytime BoP finds her in toon form Weird OR That is spooky ---- (Bella attempting to hide from BoP) -As Iron hide (Movieverse)- *In vehical form* Ironhide *Thinking*: ha, a car, there is no way that silly flatterer can find me BoP *Sitting on his Hood*: Ah my fisty Firecracker, what plesure do you find having to hide in such a bulky form. Ironhide *Through the radio*: How did you know? BoP *Gets off, and patts his hood*: That is easy my fisty Firecracker, my girl radar is always accurate and I know you are in there. -As Wootox- Wootox *Snickering*: there is no way that perve can find me in a body like this. BoP *Jumping from behind* Firecracker! *huggs him from behind, causing Wootox to stiffen* Mui Firecracker, what is wrong? Wootox *deadpaning*: BoP you are a freak of nature on sensing me even as a male. Bop *Seperates from the hug and bows* I thank you for the compliment my sweet firecracker *guestures with his hands to grab Wootox's chest* Even more so to feel you're cute and perky A-cup brests in you're real form. *Cue Wootox using one clawed finger on BoP forehead as he covers his chest with his free arm. Wootox: Not on you're life perve (As Aaronero) Aaronero: Ok, ok now there is no way that lovestruck perve will be attraced to me after I do this (takes his mask off showing his real face) *Ravena: Dont be so sure, BoP can be persistant.... Aaronero: Well guess what, so can I Trivia *BoP may be a big flirt or a pervert, but he does have pure intentions when he helps others and is sincere in finding a "True Love". *BoP is a parody of playboy/ perverted characters. *BoP is actually a rich boy in the Real World who lived a sheltered lifestyle and was home-schooled by a house filled with mostly female staff. His only male role model was his butler/tutor whose handsome features make him very popular with women. *His perverted tendencies developed because he was always pampered by the maids growing up. *His obsession with finding "The One" stems from his reading of Shojo Manga which he borrows from one of the maids who happens to be an Otaku. *BoP is actually a highly skilled fencer and equestrian in the Real World which would explain his choice of weapon and his extreme fondness for Fraulein. *According to Ravena, BoP is a pretty talented dancer and is a great dance partner. Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Pet Owners